The present invention relates to games and game playing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game based on drunk-driving rules and other rules of the road, the financial consequences of drunk driving, and the different ways of applying drunk-driving rules and other rules of the road according social status.
The object of the game disclosed herein, is to provide amusement for the players while they acquaint themselves with the financial liability incurred by being arrested for driving drunk. It is also is an object of the game is to provide amusement for the players while they acquaint themselves with the behind the scene manipulations resulting in special treatment for drunk-driving offenders according to their social status.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a game for a multitude of players based on driving rules applied according to a player""s social status. The game has a playing field and a provision disposed on the playing field for traversing the playing field. The traversing provision has a multitude of discrete positions, including a set of indicia-bearing discrete positions and a set of non-indicia-bearing discrete positions. The game has a provision for identifying the discrete position occupied by each player at each instant of play, a provision for exchanging and measuring fictitious value during play, and a first chance provision for randomly generating a plurality of numerical and non-numerical outcomes. The game has a first provision for issuing player-directives in response to indicia born by the set of indicia-bearing discrete positions and a second provision for issuing player-directives in response to the directives issued by the first provision. The game has a provision for assigning each player discrete indicia bearing positions for starting and ending the game and a provision for assigning each player at least one game role. The game has a third provision for issuing player-directives for altering directives issued by the first and second provisions for issuing player-directives. The game has a provision, remote from the field traversing provision, for temporarily positioning the discrete-position-identifying provisions according to player directives issued by the second provision for issuing player directives. The game has a provision for recording player-directives.